Call Out Through The LoudOut (Fallout)
by I-Have-The-High-Ground
Summary: In the year 21XX, The Loud House are now surviving it out in the wasteland with all the mutated monstrosities, Raider Gangs, and various other Factions. With Their parents gone, Lincoln, a 18 year old young man must fight through the wastes to keep their family together.
1. Read This

**_Hello padwans, it is I! The Fabulous Mr. Ground. Some may know me from my other series "A Loud Denial."_**

 ** _Well guess what?! I'm making another Series! You probably read the story title so unless you have the attention span of a goldfish, I shall continue._**

 ** _Now before I start dishing out chapters, I'd like to let you all know of what to expect. Even though thus is based from fallout, NONE of ANY character from the games will be mentioned or used. Despite doing a Fallout Crossover, I'm trying to stay somewhat original. SOMEWHAT._**

 ** _Like my previous story this shall also contain them being older, and there will be loudcest and possibly lemons. So feel free to make lemonade while you wait._**

 ** _For the location, I'm not going to Specify. Too much work. So as aspiring author (of fanfiction) I shall create a new location in a certain state which I won't mention so I have no boundaries. Yeah yeah, complain in the comments about it but I'm doing this my way._**

 ** _There will be Deaths, Rape, Incest, Romance, Tragedy, Mutants, aaaand I may or may not make a appearance so keep an eye out._**

 ** _I think that wraps up that. Oh wait, actually! in my other series people questioned how Lincoln became attractive. Well GUESS WHAT?! IT'S THE WASTELAND WITH MUTANTS AND ILLOGICAL WEAPONS AS WELL AS A WORLD SUPPLIED AND POWERED BY NUCLEAR TECHNOLOGY SO DON'T BE QUESTIONING ME FOR I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND. That's alotta Caps (budum tiss)_**

 ** _See y'all out in the wasteland! This is Three-Dog! Awooo! Its actually not.._**


	2. Prologue

It is the Year 22XX. It has been 200 years since Atomic nukes were dropped all over the world during the Great War. The results were devastating... The world has now been warped by it's radiation and society has fallen, trying to rebuild fruitlessly.

This story is about a family of ten girls and one boy, attempting to survive by themselves after losing their parents to raiders. Faith will be doubted, Feelings will flourish, and Division is inevitable...

We start out somewhere in America, somewhere which would have been once known but forgotten by time. Our supposed Leader of the family and possibly the Hero as well...but for hiw long? His name is Lincoln Loud. He is 20 years of age but more of a middle child.

From oldest to youngest There is...

Lori, 27, fairly skilled at bartering and speech. Despite her temper she can certainly change a mind or two. She is armed with a switchblade in case the conversation goes south...

Leni, 26, Good at lockpicking and farming surprisingly but she ain't too bright. She doesn't have a weapon due nearly hurting herself on some occasions of dropping them... repeatedly. Wears light armour.

Luna, 25, Skilled at distractions and luck. She's also good at keeping up morale with a song or two. Her guitar was improved by a certain intellectual sister, in the back of the guitar is a fusion core, supplying energy to a small nozzle on the end of the guitar which produces small rounds of energy. Wears medium Armour.

Luan, 24, Is a terrible comedian but is great at perception so she's used to scouting out places. She has a small pipe pistol in case shes caught as well some explosives. Wears medium armour.

Lynn, 23, is very blunt and rude but is the strongest and fastest. She's usually the one on guard because there is nothing that she hasn't lost a fight to yet. Her dream is to wrestle a deathclaw so the others try their Best to avoid nests. She has a Machete and a assualt shotgun. Wears heavy armour.

Lincoln, 20, Is actually moderate at everything but when it comes to weapons, he knows them without a second thought, usually gaining mire knowledge by helping Lisa with weapon improvements. Carries a 10mm Pistol and a survival knife. Wears medium armour.

Lucy, 17, may be gloomy but there ain't a pocket she can't pick. she also helps luan on scouting due to her incredible stealth and luck. carries a silenced 9mm pistol. wears light armour.

Lola, 15, skilled at finding useful items. Her luck is great snd tends to be proud of what she finds. carries a lead pipe for any sucker who gets on her bad side. Wears light armour.

Lana, 15, the twin of Lola and a damn good mechanic. she's sturdy and keeps her hopes up. Good at repairing anything and is skilled with animals, she even has a pet molerat. also carries a lead pipe. wears heavy armour.

Lisa, 13, a genius child who excells at machines and hacking. She also makes weapon improvement's. Also great at chemicals. Has a laser pistol. wears light armour.

Lilly, 9, Honestly its hard to tell what shes good at, but is always learning and hanging around Lincoln. Has no weapons. Doesn't wear armour.

Everyday is a battle. Whether with each other, raiders, animals, or themselves... Can Lincoln keep them together while his own mentality crumbles? Or will the expected result happen?


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

On a misty morning, Lincoln was sitting outside a metal building. Rust covered it's old and ruined exterior. He was tapping his foot softly on the ground, his messy white hair flowing in the wind. His face held strong but slim features. his eyes were a dark blue but menacingly glaring at the horizon. his cheeks had no fat, showing his cheekbones a bit, with a scar drawing diagonally down it towards the chin. His jaw was maturely defined. He body was pure lean muscle. He wasn't tall by any means, yet he still looked intimidating with his broad shoulders. he wore a dirty orange long sleeved shirt, for the cold and unnatural winters, and some long dusty jeans which were torn here and there. He was wearing boots which look liked they've stepped in just about everything.

He let out a bored sigh and stopped tapping his foot. he put a hand in the holster which wrapped around his waist and held his 10mm. He gripped the handle but didn't draw it. It was relaxing to him of how comfy the grip was.

He then stood up and reached up to a small bell just outside the door and rung it. Inside the building he could hear grumbling and complaining. Then various noises such as, running water, chatting, clanging, chittering, and the buzzing, which came from the generator.

After a hour or two, one by one, ten girls walked out of the house. Two were blonde and slim, having very appealing appearances. Next was a brunette who waa about average but had a certain charm about her. Then a Redish-Brownish haired girl who was almost as muscular as Lincoln but twice as terrifying, even with that beautiful freckled face. another brunette stepped out but was a little but taller yet not older, she was trying to say something to the tired muscular woman. Then a girl with black haur stepped out, who had a depressing aura but had a busty yet young body. A tired looking brunette with glasses walked out groaning and rubbing her head. Two twins ran out, both blond, arguing about the small pet molerat following them. And finally a small blonde child came out hugging a small dirty bunny plush, which had the name bun bun stitched on it.

They all quieted down and stood in a row, side by side. Lincoln stood and went up to them, pulling out paper lists, handing them out. He spike with a clear and stern, yet very soothing voice. Almost like a dad.

"Lori and Leni, Go to Rigtown and buy some more tato seeds for next year." He said to the two eldest blondes who nodded and headed down a beaten path towards a settlement not far.

"Luna, Lynn, and Luan, Clear out the apartment's "residents" from the west then report to Lola and Lana for them to scavenge it." He ordered to the two brunettes and muscular woman. They jogged off to the west

"Lucy, help Lisa with whatever she's working on." the goth groaned before following the small intellectual back into the house.

"Lola and Lana, scavenge what THEY cleared yesterday. and feed Rut." the two smaller blondes saluted jokingly as they fed tye molerat a tato and ran off to the East.

The smallest girl ran to Lincoln with hoping eyes "What can I do?"

He looked at her "Go watch Lisa or read a book. I can't watch you today cuz I have work today."

She frowned sadly, but he smiled gently and lifted her up. "When I come back we'll listen to music together. Sound good?" She smiled before nodding. He set her down and went inside, grabbing a small file, before eating some roasted radroach. He walked back outside and headed South, no buildings in sigh. All wasteland.

He huffed before heading towards the rising sun. For hours he walked on until reaching a smsll hatch in dead bush. Hee pulled it open climbed down it's ladder all the way to a corridor, but it only lead to a singular room. He walked into a room with a computer and Two men in some infamous power armour, Exo-1 from his knowledge... on the walls were flags which almost all America knew... It was like the old civil war union flag _(At least I think so)_. It had the red and white stripes, with a circle of stars. but in the middle of the stars, was a E.

The computer turned on and a male voice spoke "Ah, Colonel Lincoln! Are you ready for your assignment?"

Lincoln sighed before nodding "Yes President Eden. For the ENCLAVE."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
